


I Talk to God

by RonRos47



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Kudos: 1





	I Talk to God

Joan was busy stacking books at the bookstore when the bell rang.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” Joan called out as she continued working. After a minute she looked up. “Spence?” she said with surprise.

Logan Spencer looked up and saw Joan. “J” she said also sounding surprised.

The two girls went over and hugged.

“Oh my God,” said Joan, “What are you doing here?”

Logan ignored the question. “What are you doing here,” she asked.

“I work here.”

“Seriously, small world hu.”

“You’re telling me. No really what are you doing here?”

“Just moved here. Got in last night and you know me and bookstores.”

“Don’t I ever. So I take it you’re going to Arcadia High?”

Logan nodded, “Start tomorrow.”

“Awesome. I’ll have to show you around then.”

“Yeah sure.”

“How are your mom and dad?”

Logan ran her fingers over some books, “You know, parents.”

Joan sensed there was something to her comment but decided not to press the issue.

“So got anything good in this place?”

“What like you don’t have enough books already,” Joan teased which was also true.

“New town, new books.”

“Of course. Come on I’ll show you around. There might be a few things you like.”

*****

The next day at school Joan called out to Logan. “Spence,” she said as she waved to her in the cafeteria.

Logan smiled and walked over. She took a seat next to Joan.

“Guys,” said Joan, “this is Logan. Spence, this is Grace, my boyfriend Adam, and you remember my brother Luke. Guys this is my best friend Logan. We grew up together back home. I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“What is it with you and Rove and all these new friends Girardi? You guys suck people in like some kind of black hole.”

“So,” said Luke, “where’s Lily?”

Joan tossed a fry at him, “Seriously?”

“Who’s Lily?” asked Adam.

Logan replied, “My twin sister.”

“You have a twin,” said Adam.

“Great so there are two of you,” said Grace.

Logan looked at Joan, “Is she always like this?”

Joan waved a hand, “Oh don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

“Oh,” Luke said sounding disappointed. “So they’re getting settled?”

“You could say that.”

Joan smiled, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Logan smiled back. “Me too.”

As Logan looked up to the doorway her heart stopped. There standing by it was a teenage girl with Auburn hair and green eyes. She walked out of the cafeteria.

“Hey,” said Logan, “I gotta jet. Gotta find my classes.”

“I can help with that,” said Joan.

“Na I’m good. I’ll catch up with you later okay, J?”

“Yeah sure, okay.”

Once Logan was outside she rounded the corner.

“So you’re following me now?”

“I’m everywhere you know that,” God replied.

“It’s because of you that I’m here in the first place!”

“No, no that’s between you and your parents. They did this on their own free will.”

“Yeah well free will sucks.”

“There’s a reason this happened, Logan.”

“You know you keep saying that but you won’t tell me why.”

“Why and reasons are things I don’t deal with, this you know. Those are answers you’ll have to discover on your own.”

God walked away and waved.

“You suck you know that!”

Logan turned to see her best friend and Joan’s friends by the door.

“Oh great, Girardi,” said Grace, “there’s another one just like you.”

Logan looked at them and laughed nervously, “I’m just, I’m gonna go.”

*****

“Thank you, Helen,” Quinn Spencer said later that evening, “that was delicious.”

“Yeah,” said Logan, “that was pretty good. We’ve just been living on takeout for the past few days.”

“So,” said Will, “how is Kendal? I miss my old golfing buddy.”

“Wait,” said Kevin, “So I wasn’t the only one you golfed with,” he teased.

Quinn smiled, “He’s good. He likes being a principal though of course Lily hates it.”

“Who can blame her,” said Joan.

“Joan,” said her mom.

Joan looked at her, “What it’s weird.”

“Thanks a lot.”

Luke came to their mom’s defense, “It’s only weird because you’re always the one getting in trouble.”

Logan looked at her best friend, “Still?”

Joan placed her napkin on the table. “Only a little.”

“A lot,” said Kevin and Luke.

“Okay,” said Joan, “We’re going to be upstairs.”

*****

“So,” said Joan when they were upstairs in her room, “What’s going on?”

Logan was flipping through Joan’s CD’s. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Spence,” I know you well enough to know when something is wrong.”

Logan took a breath, “I hate that you know me so well.” Joan waited. “Fine. Well my parents got divorced because of me. Dad stayed back home and Lily wanted to stay with him. Mom and I moved here. Sucks right?”

“Wow that really does suck, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. I’m over it.”

“Clearly but why do you say it’s because of you?”

“You’re going to think it’s crazy.”

“Trust me I’ve had my share of crazy. What’s going on?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Are you kidding, remember that time when we were seven and you snuck in and hid Kevin’s football jersey back at your house?”

Logan laughed, “Right. You never did tell him it was me. He was so pissed he blamed it on your mom and thought she’d thrown it away in the trash.”

Joan laughed too. “Seriously though what is it?”

Taking a deep breath Logan looked at Joan for a moment then looked down. “I talk to God okay?”

“That’s not so bad a lot of people talk to God.”

“Not like this. I don’t just talk to him, I can see him, J.” Logan looked up. “Why aren’t you looking at me like I’m crazy?”

“No it’s nothing.”

“Sure it is. My um, my dad wanted to have me committed, mom didn’t. She doesn’t believe me but she doesn’t think I’m crazy either she just thinks I’m going through some kind of phase like an imaginary friend or something and that I’ll get over it. Jeeze it really sucks having a psychologist as a mom. I get my head examined all the time. It’s one of the things that pisses my dad off, she’s a good mom and all that but he hates that she tries to justify things. 

The God thing really pissed him off. Lily, she hated it too. She always wanted me to shut up about it. I tried for a while you know but he or she was always around so it was pretty hard to ignore. I would do all of these good things and it weirded my parents out and I would say all of these things that often times didn’t make sense to them. I always just felt like they weren’t listening. I tried to deny the whole God thing but my parents didn’t believe me once the secret got out.”

“How did it get out?”

“My dad always saw me talking to this girl. When he confronted me about it he asked if it was a girl I liked, like-liked.” 

“Wait so you’re gay too?”

Logan said nothing. 

“How did I not know that?”

“Because I’m still trying to figure all that out. Anyways I lied and he knew I was lying. He’d been around enough kids to know so he knew I was. So I told him and he told my mom. They fought about it all the time. Okay wait a second,” said Logan. “I’m telling you all of this and you’re looking at me as if you’re not bothered by it.”

“That’s because I’m not.”

“I don’t get it.”

“You’re, you’re not the only one who talks to God, well sees him.”

“Wait, are you saying…”

“That I see God too, yeah. It started a year ago well apparently a lot longer. My mom said there used to be this imaginary friend I always talked to but it was never imaginary to me. Last year I was diagnosed with Lyme Disease and the God thing eventually slipped out. My parents sent me to crazy camp.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. They’ve eventually let it go and just think it’s the disease which I let them believe. It’s a lot easier than them knowing the truth.”

“I used to think I was the only one.”

“Me too.”

“Do you think there are more of us out there?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s possible. What about Lily, I mean you guys share the whole twin thing right so shouldn’t the whole God thing have been a part of her life too?”

“You know I thought so at first but when I asked him about it he said it was that she wasn’t open to it. She stopped believing in God around the same time she stopped believing in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny when she was seven. I stopped believing in those things too but I don’t know I guess with all of the reading I’ve done it left me open to possibility in a way I wasn’t even aware of.”

Joan and Logan simply looked at each other. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly two years. They’d grown up with each other from the time they were five. Logan was one of the reasons why she didn’t want to move. They kept in touch for a few months but eventually life seemed to pull them apart only now to bring them back together. 

“You think he planned this,” Joan asked. “Us meeting each other again.”

“I don’t know but I’m glad he did. It’s nice to have someone to talk to about this who doesn’t think I’m crazy.”

Joan smiled, “Same.”


End file.
